Residences
Creating your first Residence! Before you go ahead start building a house, you first need a place where you can build. We call those places "plots". A plot can be bought using *Insert command here*, a plot cost a initial 2,500G. You start with 5000G to spend on plot and materials for your house. When you buy a plot you need to inform the authorities with in 3 (MC) days. This is done by crafting a book and quil and making a book with the following format: *NAME: Derp *PLOT NAME: Derpstreet 1 (Will be indicated!) *BOUGHT DATE: 21-16-13 (DD-MM-YY) Then finish the book and head over to the City Hall and put it in the 'Request Chest'. If a request is not being send in or is incorrect/laking information can cause potential bein'g '''disowned, No refunds will be given. Once owning a plot you need to build on it of course, when you build a house you need take a few thing in consideration, First of all a basic rule 'Build nice house/buildings'. Of course you need alway to try to make your house look good. If not you will get complaints and potentially demolishing the house. House Tiers When creating a house you have to take the house tier in consideration, high tier means bigger house and more costs and work. Here is a list of tiers of houses that can be created and all the requirments needed to create this tier. 'A Shack' This is the lowest tier house you can build, this type of building is not allowed in the city (unless is behind your house in garden). *Pic* *Minium size: 3x3 *Maximum size: 7x7 *Minimum cost: 300G *Costs per day: None *May not be built in city on his own (Outside city is fine!) 'A Cabin' '''A house for low wealth people, usally build in low wealth area's of the city. ' *Pic* *Minium size: 5x5 *Maximum size: 15x15 *Minimum cost: 500G *Must have a: Toilet, Bed, Cookers/Furnace/Living area *Costs per day: 30G per day (if built in city) 'A Appartment' A house for low wealth people, this is build in large flats with many other people. *Pic* *Minium size: 5x5 *Maximum size: 15x15 *Minimum cost: 750G *Must have a: Kitchen, Living area, Bedroom, Toilet *Costs per day: 50G per day (if built in city) 'A Terrace House' A house for medium wealth people, houses are placed next to each other. They have a garden in the front of their house, somtimes also in the back. *Pic* *Minium size: 5x5 *Maximum size: 20x20 *Minimum cost: 1250G *Must have a: Kitchen, Living area, Bedroom, Bathroom. Garden(Only infront) *Costs per day: 70G per day (if built in city) 'A Bungalow' A house for medium wealth people, Similar to the terrace house the diffence is that a bungalow is a free-standing house, but cant have any storeys. *Pic* *Minium size: 10x10 *Maximum size: 25x25 *Minimum cost: 1500G *Must have a: Kitchen, Living area, Bedroom, Bathroom. Garden *Costs per day: 80G per day (if built in city 'A Free-standing Residence' A house for medium wealth people, no house around and can have multiple floors (max 3) *Pic* *Minium size: 10x10 *Maximum size: 30x30 *Minimum cost: 2000G *Must have a: Kitchen, Living area, Bedroom, Bathroom. Garden *Costs per day: 100G per day (if built in city) 'A Official's Residence' A high wealth residence expensive and do need a lot of requirments. But if you have the money for it its worth it! *Pic* *Minium size: 15x15 *Maximum size: 40x40 *Minimum cost: 4000G *Must have a: Kitchen, Living area, 2xBedroom, Bathroom. Garden, Dinning Room, Attic or Basement *Costs per day: 200G per day (if built in city) 'A Mayor's Residence' A high wealth residence, life cant be any beter in a mayors house right? *Pic* *Minium size: 20x20 *Maximum size: 50x50 *Minimum cost: 6000G *Must have a: Kitchen, Living area, 2xBedroom, Bathroom. Garden, Dinning Room, Attic or Basement *Costs per day: 300G per day (if built in city) 'A Mansion' A very high wealth residence, surrounded by pools of water, forrest is near and a ocean of space around you. ' *Pic* *Minium size: 30x30 *Maximum size: 100x100 *Minimum cost: 10000G *Must have a: Kitchen, Living area, 4xBedroom, 2xBathroom. Garden, Dinning Room, Attic and Basement, Hallway, Garage, Driveway *Costs per day: 750G per day (if built in city) 'A Ranch A high wealth residence, where you may breed aninmals for a hobby! *Pic* *Minium size: 30x30 *Maximum size: 100x100 *Minimum cost: 5000G *Must have a: Kitchen, Living area, 4xBedroom, 2xBathroom. Garden, Dinning Room, Attic and Basement, Hallway, Garage, Driveway, Animal pens, Stable. *Costs per day: 200G per day (if built in city) **Minimum size may differ, a long the SQM are above minimum SQM!**